


Valentine's Day

by CoreyWW



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Romantic Friendship, Short, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: A Valentine's Day short with Dendy and K.O.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I started watching OK KO this week and, after watching about 13 episodes, I tripped and this fic happened. Not at all timely since as of this writing, it is nowhere near Valentine's Day, but still ...

“Dendy, I made you a Valentine’s Day card!” KO said, holding up a heart-shaped card made from construction paper.

“Oh,” Dendy said, looking with interest. “A gesture of appreciation in the commonly-understood yet vastly inaccurate shape of a heart.”

“Do you like it?”

Dendy gave a small smile.

“Yes.” She reached into her hackpack and pulled out a card, which was cut into the shape of a circle with bulges and veins sticking out. “I made you one as well. I tried to make my heart as accurate as possible. It was difficult to shape an aorta precisely with scissors, so I had to use a laser.”

“Coooooool.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, KO.”


End file.
